


Bette On It

by flamebirds



Category: Batwoman (Comic), Hawkman (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, because bette is done with people's bs, bette and charley, betty boo, don't fuck with her, i just?????, i still love her, i'd die for her, i'm vent writing and that's valid, timeline wot timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamebirds/pseuds/flamebirds
Summary: "Perhaps", she answered with an overly sweet tone, "she's wondering what a zombie is doing at a charity gala.""Perhaps he's hosting it. Or did Bats forget to mention that little detail?"





	1. Chapter 1

With Kate always away and Kathy 'dead', most of the responsibilities for Kane Industries fell upon Bette. She didn't mind; all she really had to do was keep up an airhead act while gathering any information that could be useful. The galas she went to tended to host the likes of Lex Luthor and Ted Kord, anyone who was big in the business world.

Ethon Enterprises was something Bruce wanted to be investigated and Bette had agreed to do it for him. After the death of his latest Robin, she knew he was in no condition to do much, even if he wouldn't admit it himself. Stephanie had been a good kid and, from the times that Bette had met her, she had been someone who should've had a long and bright life. She shouldn't have had to die at the hands of Black Mask.

Bette held the champagne flute in her hand, almost cracking it. The idea of anyone dying-- especially someone like Stephanie-- was sickening and she made a mental note to pay Black Mask a visit when all was said and done. But until then, she needed to find the CEO of Ethon Enterprises and try and get some information out of him.

She killed a little time mingling with some friends that worked for Ted Kord. Knowing he was Blue Beetle meant knowing he was a good person and that meant the people who worked for him would have had a background check. It allowed her to have an actual conversation with them, one with no ulterior motives.

Right as she broke away from them, she felt a cold hand grab her by the shoulder.

"Now what's a pretty lady like you doing in a place like this?"

Her breath hitched. That voice-- she would recognize it anywhere. _Charley_.

She spun around on her heel, turning to face him with a faux smile. It was him. She was sure it was him because absolutely no one could fake one of his signature smirks. The only issue was that he died, killed by the Wildebeest Society back when Titans West had just broken up. She had gone to his funeral, mourned his passing and visited his grave every goddamn year.

"Perhaps", she answered with an overly sweet tone, "she's wondering what a zombie is doing at a charity gala."

"Perhaps he's hosting it. Or did Bats forget to mention that little detail?"

She pursed her lips. "Maybe. Maybe he told me to punch you for not telling me you were still alive."

"In my defence, I technically died."

"Not original and not a good enough excuse", she told him. He was older now, smiling charmingly at her, but his eyes. They had changed. Instead of being pools of blue that she could get lost in, they seemed darker and that terrified her.

"Well, not all of us get thrown into a Lazarus Pit whenever we die."

"I don't care", she said. "I only care that you didn't tell me I was alive."

"You don't seem surprised."

"Like I said before; resurrection isn't original."

"You got any pointers on how to make it original?"

"Maybe try telling your best friend you're alive", she suggested, stepping away from him.

He caught her by the wrist. "Bette, I--"

"Save it, Charley", she said, tripping over his name. "If Ethon Enterprises is yours, then you've had _years_ to talk to me. I thought... I thought there was something special between us."

There was a flicker of something, some sort of emotion, on his face but it was gone before she could decipher it and replaced with a cool mask of indifference. "You thought wrong."

She tried (and failed) to blink back her tears. "Yeah. Yeah, I did."

"Stay away, Bette", he warned. "Next time, I won't be so nice."

She smiled, leaning into his ear. "Next time, I'll be tasing your balls off. Don't try any shit with me, Eagle; you and I both know damn well that I could kick your ass."

"I've learned a thing or two, Firecracker. You won't win", he said, letting go of her hand. "You are welcome to try though."

"You can Bette on it."


	2. Chapter 2

He wasn't sure how to deal with this. He hadn't actually expected Bette to stay in Midway City for over a week-- as far as he knew, she was living in Gotham and attending GU. There was nothing in his plan that accounted for her, nothing that ever could.

He didn't tell her, but seeing her there, in a red dress, blonde curls framing her face as she gave him her signature glare, brought up feelings. Too many of them, if he was being honest. Right then and there, he wanted to tell her everything. He wanted to take her with him, to show her every star in the galaxy because it was the very least that she deserved.

Instead, he threatened her.

He regretted the words the second they left his mouth but there was no taking them back now. Besides, if Bette did catch wind of his plans to murder his former mentor, he doubted she would sit idly by. She was too good, too determined to always be the hero to do something like that, no matter how much he wished it wasn't the case.

He was keeping a few tabs on her and it was clear that she was investigating him. And, judging by the burn on one of his men's cheek, it was also clear that she knew he knew she was there. Fan- _fucking_ -tastic. The one person he loved, was going to ruin everything.

Charley sighed, wanting to slam his head onto his desk. Why couldn't Kate Kane have arrived instead of her? It would have made things so much easier. Instead, he got the girl that would figure everything out as fast as humanly possible and probably kick his ass in the process.

He was just about ready to give up for the night and attempt to figure something out in the morning when a blur of red came crashing through the window.

"Hi", Flamebird said in her updated costume. "I'm here to tase your fuckin' balls off!"

It was official: the universe hated him.

Flamebird's fist collided with his face, sending him sprawling back and clutching his now bleeding nose. That was... well, fuck. She wasn't going to be holding out at all and jumping out the window was starting to seem like a really good idea.

Before he even had a chance to do that, she picked him up and slammed his face into her knee, pulling a pair of handcuffs out of her yellow utility belt.

"You're under arrest for attempted murder and, I dunno, identity theft, I guess. Hawkman is gonna be so pissed when he gets back."

"What do you mean, 'gets back? He's dead!"

"Char, honey, we've been over this-- no one in this world stays dead for long. Also, your plan is dumb."

"What?"

"And so is your face", she grumbled. "I'd come up with something better but I'm kind of arresting my former best friend. Emotions running high, ya know?"

"I really do. Can you believe my former best friend is arresting me?"

"How rude", Bette said, a smirk twitching at the corner of her mouth. "She sounds like a total bitch."

"She is", he agreed. "But she can totally kick ass."

"You don't say", she laughed and, even though he was still pretty pissed that she was arresting him, he couldn't help but smile at the sound. It had been years since he heard it and he didn't know much he missed it until that moment. It had him feeling nostalgic for the good old days, back when everything was so much simpler.

And then Flamebird knocked him out with a backhand, and he went back to just being pissed at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what this is.

**Author's Note:**

> @DC let these two idiots interact ffs


End file.
